fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Lourdes Delgado
Lourdes Delgado is an assistant to Anne Glass in medical matters for the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment. Story Pre-invasion Lourdes was pre-med at Wellesley College when the attack began, abruptly ending her education. Porter told Tom, before the invasion Lourdes lost her family in the Jamaica Plain Riots. She soon found her way into the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment and began to use what medical training she had to help the wounded and sick. Unlike others, she keeps her faith in God because she is hopeful. Season 1 "Live and Learn" The night before the retreat from Boston, Lourdes was helping Anne Glass, another civilian as well as the doctor, hand out food to the returning fighters. She worries about one of the Scouts from the 2nd, Hal Mason, and goes to find him. She finds him talking to Karen Nadler, another Scout from the 2nd, but approaches him nevertheless, asking him if he wants some food and that she was worried about him. He accepts the food, and tells her that there is no reason to worry. In return, she says that she's glad that he is okay, and walks away smiling. The following morning is filled with energy as the 2nd Mass begins to move out, shepherding the civilians away from Boston. Lourdes is assisting her mentor, Anne Glass, in preparing the last of the wounded and crippled to be moved, when Tom Mason finds them. Lourdes informs him that they sent out the last of the stretcher cases and are finishing up now, and then walks off to finish helping. She is later seen helping Anne search for food in a grocery store. While Tom and Hal were away raid a food distribution center in Watertown, she helped Anne watch over Matt. When Tom's group returned the next day she started running towards Hal, but slowed down when she noticed him tending to Karen. Later she helped Matt celebrate his birthday by giving him a candle to blow out, she then watches with the others as Matt enjoys his new Ripstick. "The Armory" While in Acton, MA she was helping some of the other civilians. She later asks Hal if he needs help carrying a few gallons of water, Hal refuses, but Karen says Lourdes can carry hers. Hal sees through this and says Karen is only joking. Lourdes says she noticed how Hal looked tired last night, Hal questions why she was out at the outpost sentries, she responds that she was praying, she says it didn't bother her that the church was Episcopalian instead of Catholic, saying they were close enough. Karen teases her wondering whether the Skitters have a God. Lourdes responds that despite many losing their faith, hers is stronger. Karen teases her further telling her next time to ask for a stealth B-2 Bomber loaded with nukes. Lourdes says she doesn't think that's how it works, saying she asks God to show her what she can do. "Prisoner of War" TBA "Grace" TBA "Silent Kill" TBA "Sanctuary (Part 1)" TBA "Sanctuary (Part 2)" TBA "What Hides Beneath" TBA "Mutiny" TBA "Eight Hours" TBA Battle of Fitchburg Four weeks after Boston, she was helping Anne take care of Uncle Scott who was sick. Anne told Lourdes they needed to get his fever down, that he was slipping into pneumonia. Lourdes asked how bad he was, Anne felt that even with the right medicine it wasn’t good. Later, Anne tells her that they should prepare for more wounded since Weaver sent out another patrol. She says they hope the patrol find a way out from the aliens. Later she asks Anne how Uncle Scott is doing. Season 2 In the months since Tom left, she has developed a relationship with Jamil Dexter. Lourdes is seen attending to an injured Tom on his return to the 2nd Mass after an accidental injury from Ben. After Tom's recovery she's seen welcoming him back. She is present both when removing the eye worm from Tom and restraining him on the medical convoy (as a precaution suggested by Tom). Later when the eye worm escapes it's glass jar, it crawls over Lourdes before flying off to meet it's master. Lourdes is seen attending to the heavily wounded Jimmy after the later's skitter hunt with Ben. Though Anne and Lourdes stabalise Jimmy temporarily, Jimmy later succums to cardiac arrest with Lourdes' and Annes attempts of ressusitation failing. Lourdes is later seen attending Jimmy's funeral with Jamil and the 2nd Mass, throwing dirt onto the body as a sign of respect. A week later, Lourdes accidentally walks in on Tom & Anne's initamte moment in the medical convoy. Later she is seen talking to Diego (who recently visited the 2nd Mass for supplies) after hearing him speak spanish. After a general chat (which is seen by Jamil) Lourdes asks Diego of any news about Parras in Mexico where she has family, to which Diego sadly responds saying that the entire North of Mexico was wiped out. Shaken by the news Lourdes hurries away shrugging off Jamil's concerns. She later admits to Jamil that she had an aunt and uncle in Parras who she hoped survived and had been asking many new people if they had heard news of their small hometown. Jamil then comforts Lourdes by talking about living for the future and future family (likely hinting at himself), seemingly easing her emotions and allowing the two to share a peaceful moment. While staying in the hospital Lourdes, Matt, and Anne were in the basement collecting some supplies for the trip to Charleston. The roof is caved however after Tom destroyed a Mech on the floor above. After coming to, they find Jamil who was ordered to find them and has been mortally wounded. Jamil confesses his love to Lourdes and she admits her love for Jamil but when Matt went to open the door that Jamil was bracing shut he screams not to. Anne returns with a stretcher, suddenly small alien creatures come crawling out of Jamil's mouth. Matt, Anne and Lourdes retreat to the blood lab, where Lourdes experiences an emotional breakdown and has all but given up on living. Matt volunteers to go through a duct to get help where he will be found eventually by Tom and Pope. Anne and Lourdes are eventually saved by Tom and Pope just as Anne burns through the crawlies with a homemade flamethrower. After Jamil's death Lourdes is extremely shaken snapping at Anne on the journey to Charleston, she appears to have lost her religious faith. After arriving in Charleston Lourdes seems to recover from Jamil's death and apologizes to Anne for yelling at her. When Red Eye arrives with Ben she stands with the rest of the 2nd Mass to keep the other soldiers from firing on the Skitters. Season 3 Lourdes passed by Tom as he was tending to Cochise, Tom asked for her help, she tried to get away but he said Cochise was more important. She reluctantly turned around and helped. She confessed she didn’t know anything about Volm physiology and wouldn’t be able to help him. Cochise initially felt guilty for the deaths of his soldiers but was consoled by Tom. Cochise revealed to Lourdes that if left undisturbed his body would regenerate, that she didn’t need to do anything. As Tom told everyone to let him be, Lourdes closed the curtain, but not before staring at the wounded Volm for some time. She later planted a bomb in an air vent, as she left Weaver noticed her and said she’d better get back to the hospital, that they may have more casualties. She was trapped below when the bomb went off and knocked unconscious. Tom found her later and carried her to the infirmary where Dr. Sumner treated her. Dr. Sumner believed she had a concussion, but there wasn’t anything they could do until she woke up. They wheeled her into the same room as Cochise, where she suddenly woke up and looked over at Cochise. Sometime later Dr. Sumner caught her out of bed and told her she needed to get back in bed. She felt she needed to help, Sumner told her they had everything taken care of. Tom walked in and agreed, she asked if the mole was behind the bomb. He said it was possible, she couldn’t believe how many people died and all they built was ruined. She told Tom she was sorry about Anne and Lexi, that she felt guilty since she was supposed to be watching them. She said they came so far only to die where they started, Boston. Tom told her not to dwell, that’s not what Anne would have wanted. After Tom left, she once again looked over at Cochise, this time taking out a scalpel. She slowly made her way over to Cochise and was about to stab him when Tom arrived and told her Anthony needed help. As she ran to him he rolled over pointing a gun at her, revealing that her identity as the mole had been revealed. Tom told her she unwittingly revealed to him she was the mole by saying Anne and Lexi died "where they started" because Tom never told her where Anne died. Tom asked to see the med pack, since it looked like the one she gave to him for Keystone, Tom believed Lourdes put a tracking device in it. She repeatedly denied being the mole until Tom said she delivered Anne and Lexi to Karen. She then attempted to pull a Volm-enhanced gun out of it, but Tom quickly stopped her. She was knocked out by the force of the gun going off. Tom later restrained her, with Jeanne and Anthony expressing disbelief. Tom blamed himself, saying they had to be more careful. Lourdes suddenly awoke and started attempting to make Tom feel guilty for all that happened. Porter told him not to listen, it was the worm talking. She repeatedly stated that they’d lost and they would all die underground. This backfired as Tom took her Volm-enhanced gun, quietly walked out of the room and fired at the charges Kadar set up, allowing them to go free. Season 4 After have been 22 days on the road back to Charleston, the 2nd Mass is finally near home and make a stop before crossing the river. It looks like Lourdes and Lexi are playing or running together in the green grass. Lexi is the baby who had grown into a child during her short time as a hostage for Karen. In miraculous way she cured Lourdes in the last season from the eye worms. However, things are not so simple as the Espheni attack. As the Espheni is dropping large obelisks that create a grid that keeps everyone grouped together on the 2nd Mass forces, Tom asks where Matt is but does not know and is told to find him, however as they are separated, Ben grabs Lexi and runs off with her to safety along with Lourdes and Maggie. Several months later, Lourdes is among those living a peaceful life under the leadership of Lexie. When Ben wakes up she explains everything that has happened, and that Chinatown has not been attacked by the Espheni, but all the places around it has. Ben says that he wants to see Lexi and she takes him to her. When Ben and Roger want to go talk to Alexis, Lourdes refuses their request, calling Roger a non-believer of Alexis. Later, when Alexis gets blood taken out of her to be tested on, Lourdes tries grabbing the blood from Roger's hand, causing the peace in Chinatown to disrupt and destroying the blood sample. Lourdes, sits next to Alexis as she talks to the people of Chinatown; when Maggie and Ben walk towards Alexis, Lourdes gets and to stop them. Maggie and Lourdes argue but the two are stopped by Alexis. When Maggies points a gun at Alexis, Lourdes stands in front of her as a shield. Later, after the confrontation, Lourdes is walking by a fountain as Anne and her group find and walk into Chinatown. Lourdes, surprised runs up to Anne and hugs her. Appearances Gallery lourdes.jpg Loudres1232.png Fallingskies3.jpg nt.falling.skies.209.02.jpg Alexis Glass-Mason Lourdes Delgado.png Lourdes 71.jpg Lourdes 86.jpg Lourdes 456.jpg Lourdes-S2.PNG Lourdes-S4Crop.PNG Lourdes 555.png Lourdes 5564.jpg Lourdes 5555.jpg Lourdes 888.jpg Lourdes 777.jpg Lourdes 444.jpg Lourdes 333.jpg Lourdes 2.png Lourdes 1.jpg Lourdes 99.png Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Living Characters Category:Doctors Category:2nd Mass Members Category:2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment